You Tried
by elegant-and-supreme
Summary: #001 Both are constantly vying for top spot in class :: short drabble thing-y I wrote in CLE class because CLE class; not very good but here ya go. Contributing to the fandom whaddup


a/n: May be ooc; idek I have my own version/perception of Peter & Gwen so. Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, rest assured I edited this several times and if there are any you can totally send me hate for it, I won't mind. (I could also say that English isn't my native language...but it's still my first language sighs)

* * *

She looks up at the sound of the door opening, barely taking a second to acknowledge the boy right in front of her. "Did you really just use the front door?" Her voice is teasing, yet she doesn't take the time to look up from the mess of papers encasing her in a semi-circle on her bed. He chuckles before replying, mentally taking note that the number of times he _hasn't _gone through the fire escape could be counted on his one hand. "You need a paper shredder, or something?" Missing the joking tone in his voice, she looks up at him with eyes enlarged by panic. However, after a moment or two passes she's able to digest the joke and her body physically relaxes, with her mouth turning up half-way. "College applications." Is her reply as shrugs her overreaction away with a simple phrase.

Peter shoots her a puzzled glance before she can go back to filling papers with same meaningless data. "I thought ESU was your plan? It's the one thing you've been set on and I _know _that their application is no where near this long." He takes a seat on the floor beside her bed. "ESU is my _dream, _not my _plan_." Gwen bites her lip while Peter rolls his eyes. This wasn't Gwen being modest, she knew she was brilliant, it was Gwen over anticipating her rejection due to an association with "that crazy-super-villian-lizard-thing guy" otherwise known as Dr. Kurt Connors. So, he moves the papers away and makes space for himself on her bed. Turning her head towards his, he speaks reassuringly. "Stop it. They will _not _blame you for the things Dr. Connors did, they will think you were smart enough to walk away from that and _still _be offered an internship at Stark Industries. If Tony Stark was crazy enough to hire you, they should be crazy enough to accept you as their student." Her laugh is filled with relief as she kisses him gratefully. Then, feeling it was safe enough to get a rise from her, he adds unmercifully "Not to mention, you _are _second in class."

It takes a while of her looking at him with raised eyebrows, unsure if he was kidding or they were back to being competitive over grades. (Yes, they are both well aware they are a geek couple, and they love it.) Before she says anything though, she slaps his arm, feeling the need to express how ludicrous his statement was. "I've got nothing less than the top marks this whole term, there's no way that you've beat me." Though his shrug is nonchalant, the smirk on his face gives him away. "The top marks yeah..tied with me."

"Your grades weren't on par with mine last term, because of..uhm..well, you know. Reasons."

"I made up for that and beyond with my extra credit assignments."

"The teachers hate you."

"Oh, _please, _the teachers love me. They're only frustrated because I never seem to make it to class -"

"THERE THE-"

"BUT I'm always the first to submit the work given, my hand is always up in class when I'm actually there, I always have a valid excuse from the nurse when I'm missing and, let's face it, I'm clever."

"I am going to hit you."

The laughs emitting from him only further aggravate her, until it reaches the point that she steps over her papers and forcibly gets him to stand up. "Ok, go, leave." He puts on his best "pleading" face but before he can even get a word in, "No, ok, you cannot stay, I have to finish the big Physics project by tonight so I can submit it tomorrow and get the bonus points for first submi-" His grin is sort of apologetic, but not wholly so as he cuts in with "I just handed mine in."

She doesn't even want to look at him anymore. "You tried."

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading, sorry for wasting your time :-) also lol this fic deserves a "u tried" star


End file.
